1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of semiconductor processing, and more particularly to a tunable gas flow equalizer.
2. Background Information
As semiconductor devices have increasingly reduced dimensions, process uniformity across a substrate on which the semiconductor devices is formed is paramount to maintaining high yield. Conventional process chambers utilize a single pump to exhaust process gases from a side of the process chamber. A non-uniform flow of the process gases can result in the process chamber due to the pumping of the process gases located near the exhaust port.